


Unwelcome Questions

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [4]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unwelcome Questions

* * *

You wound up getting a job at the restaurant around the corner from the garage that Daryl worked at with his brother, and a couple other guys that you hadn’t met. You didn’t even know until they came in for lunch one afternoon about a week after you started (two weeks after moving to town). “I’ll be right with you.” You said, hearing the bell above the door jingle. Leaning forward, you wiped down the table and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You stood up straight and put the towel over your shoulder. Turning, you saw a grinning Daryl and smiled. “4?” You motioned.

“Yeah.” He chuckled at how pink your cheeks got.

“This way.” You motioned, leading them to one of the booths. “What can I get you to drink?” You asked as you passed them each a menu. 

“I’ll have tea.” Daryl told you.

Nodding, you wrote it down. “Okay.” You smiled, looking to the next guy.

His eyes look you over and you shift uncomfortably. “Merle.” Daryl grounds out. You give him an appreciative smile. “Just bring us all teas, sweetheart.”

“Four teas coming up.” You smiled and walked away to get them. While you were pouring those, the guys were talking up a storm at the table. As you neared them again, it quieted down. “Here you go.” You put a tea in front of each of them, and some straws in the middle. “Do you need a few more minutes.

“I just have a question, sugar.”

Nodding, you glanced at him. “How can I help you?”

He leaned his elbow on the table, facing you. “You seem like a cute little thing, perky ass, pretty face. Daryl says you got a kid. Where’s her father?” He asked. “He run off with someone else? Die? Or don’t you know who he is?”

“Excuse me, I’ll be having someone else serve you.” You said coldly before turning and walking away to find someone. Finding Ethan, the waiter, you went up to him. “I’m sorry to do this, but can you take my table? You can even take the tips. I don’t care.”

He furrowed his brows, glancing at them, noting one was coming this way. “Are they bothering you?”

You sighed. “One just asked a very personal question, and I’m not comfortable with how he was looking at me.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anyone in my section at the moment, so feel free to clean up or stock.” He patted your arm and moved to the table.

“Wait.” Daryl stopped you from walking away, his hand on your arm. “Merle’s just an ass.” He sighed. “You just gotta brush him off.”

You stared at him. “A-are you defending that?”

He shook his head. “No! Not even close. I’m just telling ya it’s nothin’ personal.”

“Funny, because that sounded pretty damn personal to me, Daryl!” You said under your breath. Hearing the bell ring you composed yourself. “Excuse me, I need to get back to work.” You said quietly, moving around him. 

* * *

After the diner, Daryl didn’t contact you for a few days. You guessed that it was because Merle was his brother. You went about your life as if it didn’t hurt losing a friend. Which made you figure you’d lose the others, as well. They’d only met you that once.

It was your first day off that week, and it was raining. Rori was watching a movie while you read a book. Hearing a knock at the door, you furrowed your brow and set your book down. You weren’t expecting anyone, so you moved quietly and looked through the peep hole. Opening the door, you gave him a small smile. “Hi, Daryl.” You looked him over. “Uh, you wanna come in and dry off?” You moved to the side.

He chuckled and nodded, walking in. “Thanks, sweetheart.” Daryl stopped and looked at you. “These are for you.” He pulled a plastic bag off a small bouquet of flowers, making you smile. “I wanted to say sorry ‘bout the diner.” Smelling them, you looked over at him as he continued. “Merle’s an ass, and my brother. He’s like that to everyone, he shouldn’t have said what he did. I chewed him out after when we got back to work.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” You told him.

“I did.” He nodded. “It was obvious that the question bothered you- well, that and the way he phrased it. Told him it was none of his damn business.” You laughed, and bit your lip to stop. “What’s so damn funny.”

You blushed. “You’re cute when you’re all riled up.” You told him.

Daryl’s face went from annoyed at you laughing, to surprised. “Uh, well…”

“I’ll go put these in water.” You saved him from having to say anything. “Then I’ll figure out what to do about you being soaked.” You chuckled. Daryl watched you move around the kitchen from where he was, a small smile on his face. “Boots off, follow me.” You motioned for him to follow.

“Hey, princess.” Daryl smiled.

Rori grinned. “Prince Daryl!”

He paused and looked at you. “She said that perfectly.”

“Yeah, she thought if she said it right she’d see you soon.” You told him. “She missed having you around.”

“I ain’t here that often.” He chuckled.

You shrugged. “In toddler time, you’re here a lot. She likes having you around, good Prince Daryl.” You smiled, heading down the hall towards your room.


End file.
